


What can be felt, yet has neither length, breadth, nor thickness?

by hairyhue



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: Jervis wants one thing from Ed, his insanity. He wants to see Ed battle with himself, to revive the killer that was once inside him. At least, he did. Now he has something else in mind. Insanity can wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot

Edward walked into an abandoned house, he got a note with this address telling him to go there at a certain time. He found it intriguing and wanted to know who sent it. So he went there, stepping into the building and looking around, taking a breath before speaking. ''Who wants to hear a riddle?'' He thought if he asked a question that required an answer, the person would reply and Ed would be able to know who it was by their voice. Plus, who doesn't love riddles? ''What can be broken without being hit or dropped?''

''Why, that would be a promise.'' A voice spoke from the shadows, the sound of footsteps ascending and a chuckle breaking the silence. 

Ed frowned, he didn't recognise the voice. He squinted into the darkness, seeing if he could get a glimpse of the man. 'You answered my riddle with ease.'' Ed pointed out.

Another chuckle sounded. ''Yes, Mr. Nygma, I did. How about a little riddle of my own? What is put on the table, cut, and passed. But never eaten?'' 

A figure emerged from the shadows and Ed realised it was none other than the infamous Jervis Tetch. He frowned at him with a furrowed brow. ''A stack of cards.''

Jervis gasped, grinning. ''Good boy, Edward! You answered correctly!'' He walked up to Ed and pat him on the head. ''Well done!''

The action made Ed's frown deepen and he swatted Tetch's hand away. ''I am human, don't praise me like an animal.''

A chuckle erupted from his throat and he smiled. ''Oh, Ed, you must have forgotten. You're barely human.'' He moved behind the slender man, his hands teasing his shoulders as he spoke very close to his ear. ''You've peaked my interest.'' 

Ed kept his frown as he took a step forward this time, avoiding Tetch's hands. ''I'm human now. Sane. I have my sanity back. .. mostly.''

Jervis laughed and moved back in front of Ed, a smile on his lips. ''Adorable, truly, you think you can regain something that's completely lost.'' He stepped closer to him. ''Accept you're insanity, Edward, its better if you do.''

Nygma stilled and narrowed his eyes at Tetch. ''I'm sane. I have a certificate.'' An eye twitched slightly from annoyance.

''A certificate means NOTHING!'' He yelled in his face then smiled calmly, taking a step back. ''You will accept it. I know you will. Either willingly or forcefully.''

Edward flinched when Jervis yelled but glared nonetheless. ''This you should always keep, no one else wants it. What is it?'' He looked over Tetch and frowned.

He laughed and shook his head ''More riddles, Ed.. you're riddles are sign of your insanity coming back. And when it does, I'll be there. Waiting.'' He grinned widely.

''I'm not insane.'' He snapped, squinting at him and pushing up his glasses. ''You are delusional. As to be expected. You're the insane one. What cant you see which is always in front of you? The future. And yours is to be spent in Arkham.'' He took a step back.

Jervis laughed louder and walked close to Ed as he backed away, and soon enough he had Ed against a wall. He grinned evilly and gripped Ed's face with a hand, forcing him to look at him. ''Oh, my dear Edward, your words amuse me. But I'm afraid its not I who is the only insane one here. I can see it creeping out in your eyes.. the spark of insanity crawling its way to the surface.'' He let out a breathy chuckle.

Ed froze when he was pinned against the wall, only able to glare daggers at Jervis. He winced when he grabbed his face, his jaw feeling like it would be crushed. He let out an angry breath and he harshly pushed him off of him, taking a step away from the wall. ''You speak nonsense, nothing you say is true. You're only trying to make me mad!'' He tried to hide the fact it was working.

Jervis' eyes danced with happiness as he was shoved, stumbling back a few paces and he stared at Ed with slight awe. ''Yes.. Yes! Edward, oh how right you are! You've always been smart, that adorable brain of yours working hard. But let me tell you, you can be smarter, you can be capable of much more..'' He walked forward again, smiling wide and he grabbed both of Ed's hands. ''If you let your insanity take control.''

Ed frowned and pulled his hands away from Tetch. ''Stop- stop touching me- and calling me adorable and cute and-'' He glared harder and let out a breath, calming himself before he straightened his clothes and put on a smile. ''I have to decline your offer, I don't wish to be pushed over the edge by a soon-to-be inmate.'' His blood boiled but he tried to keep himself controlled. 

Tetch looked at Ed with a new found adoration, he knew he was affecting him in every way he wanted. He wanted to make him angry, mad. Madness meant insanity. And insanity was all he wanted from Ed. ''Oh, Edward, you know you're lying, you know how much thrill you got when you just ... stopped fighting. You know you yearn to feel like that again, and you know what will make you. Come along, Eddie, I can help restore your mind to its rightful state.''

Edward shook his head and turned away from the insane man, running a hand through his hair, messing up the neatness. ''No. No, I'm not going anywhere with you.'' He turned back to face him, gritting his teeth and raising a hand to point at him. ''You're playing tricks, games. That's how you are. This is a game to you, my mental battle is a game to you. What is lengthened by being cut at both ends? A ditch. That's where you'll end up!'' He hadn't realised what he said and just how mad it sounded.

Jervis grinned gleefully and clapped his hands together, a proud look in his eyes. ''Edward, that was breathtaking. Truly. Just a small portion of your insanity has left me stunned. I can only dream what you'll be like when you lose control. Oh , Ed!'' He stepped toward him again, holding his collar ''Why won't you join me? Think of all we could accomplish.'' He lent closer to Ed, their faces centimetres apart. ''We could have so much fun.''

Ed frowned at how close the two of them were, trying to pull away only to be stopped by Jervis' grip of him ''Stop doing this. I don't want your 'fun'. I don't want your insanity. I don't want you.'' His eye twitched and he almost growled, feeling the familiar anger coming to surface. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to calm himself down ''Stop playing this game with me. I'm not a play-thing. I'm a human.''

Jervis relished in the fact that he had this firm grip on Ed, moving their heads closer, Jervis moving his to the side to speak near Eds ear. ''Yes you do, Ed! You do! I know you do, I can sense it. You're as mad as me, maybe even madder. You're just itching-'' He nipped at Eds ear. ''-to lose all control.'' He took a step back, letting his grip on Eds clothing go and he simply smirked at him, staring at him with the same eyes full of adoration,

Ed gritted his teeth together and kept his eyes shut when Jervis lent closer, trying to ignore all his taunts. He inhaled sharpy when he bit him, his eyes snapping open to look at him, only finding his smug smirking face. He glared and frowned. ''What would make you stop this so called 'game' of yours? I don't want to play it any longer.''He stepped back at the same time Jervis did, wanting to keep as much distance between them as possible.

Jervis eyes danced over Ed, looking at him from afar as he thought of all the things he could say. What would make him stop this game he was ever so much enjoying? He, at first, wanted Eds sanity to be gone but now he was sure he wanted much more than his mind. He smirked, stepping closer as Ed stepped back, once again making it so Ed was against the same wall. ''What I want? Well, whats that riddle go like.. the one you said earlier... whats something that can be felt but... oh, how does it go?''

Ed grimaced, looking down at the mad man who kept trapping him, mentally and psychically . He had to force the words out of his mouth, his voice dripping with annoyance. ''What can be felt, yet has neither length, breadth, nor thickness?'' He took in a breath, putting more of a hateful power into his glare as he stared at the smug man, this was another trick, it had to be. Jervis never ceased his games, much to Eds dismay.

Jervis grinned widely and pressed himself against Ed, breathing in the scent of his discomfort before laughing quietly. Their faces were so close that Jervis was sure the edge of his top-hat was resting against Eds forehead. ''Well done Edward, such a good boy. And what is the answer to that riddle? Oh! Not only the riddle, but what I want!'' He laughed darkly. ''Tell me, Eddie.''

Ed almost growled again, struggling slightly under Jervis' persistent grip. ''No. I won't give you what you want. You're a lunatic who doesn't deserve anything.'' He spoke with fury and he swore if he got any angrier steam would blow out his ears. He tried to push against his weight but it was harder as he was trying to remain calm but also not at the same time.

Now it was Jervis' turn to growl, the low sound erupting from his throat and he went to grip at his face again, pressing his leg between eds. ''You deny what I want? How cruel. You will tell me, Ed. You will give me what I want.''He then returned to his smiley self, loosening his grip on Ed's face.

Ed's eyes twitched and he took another deep breath, he had to keep himself calm. He couldn't get to angry, if he got angry then he would see him. He winced at the thought. ''What's something that can be broken with a word?'' An easy riddle, but a way to taunt him. He wouldn't give Jervis the privileged of his insanity and now he wouldn't get the privileged of his voice. Ed couldn't help but smirk.

Jervis focused his full attention on Ed. He narrowed his eyes and chuckled at the riddle. ''Well played, Eddie. You're getting smarter. But remember what I said-'' He lent closer to Ed, his lips brushing his ear as he spoke. ''Your riddles are a sign of your insanity breaking through the thin layer protecting your mind.''

Ed unintentionally shuddered and pushed against Jervis' body. He could feel the anger starting to weave its way through his mind, mixing with frustration and something else Ed couldn't recognise. He growled, feeling the intensity of his emotions working its way round his body, fuelling a strength he didn't have. He tried again to break free from Jervis' harsh grip and this time was successful. He pushed him back hard enough to make him fall back onto the ground. He dropped to his knees pinned Jervis to the floor, his vision red from anger.

Jervis could sense the change happening Ed and grinned, he was finally getting into that pretty little head. He fell against the floor with a loud bang and his top hat bounced off his head. He couldn't stop the smirk from creeping onto his face when Ed pinned him, tauntingly licking his lips and glaring at Ed with a grin. ''My, my, Edward, your fury is ..delicious. How're you feeling? Ready to let go? Ready to let the insanity free?''

Ed could feel his grip on Jervis faltering for a second before it got stronger, he growled and knelt on his legs to stop him from moving, smirking when it made Jervis hiss. ''You're not going to get what you want. Ever.'' His voice was dangerously low and he had a mad glint in his eyes. He dug his fingernails into the skin of Jervis' wrists and hovered his face over his. ''You're sick!''

Jervis grinned widely and lifted his head up, biting the air millimetres away from Eds face. ''Correct again. I am sick. But you were wrong about that first part. I am going to get what i want.'' He growled in a warning before gathering all his strength and flipping them so it was Jervis pinning Ed to the floor. He lent down, closer than ever to Eds face before repeating the riddle Ed had yet to answer. ''What can be felt, yet has neither length, breadth, nor thickness?'' 

Ed breathed heavily, trying not to let his anger consume him. He gasped in surprise when Jervis managed to somehow flip them and he lay there defenceless for a few second before his fury reappeared. He struggled against his grip and shivered again as he felt Jervis' breath on him, only to have it mix with his own. He glared up at him and his eyes twitched again, refusing to answer.

''Come on.. Edward.. let me listen to your pretty voice.'' He kept a grip on Eds arms with one hand, using the other the caress Eds face. ''Tell me the answer to the riddle.'' H e hummed quietly, waiting for him to speak. After he continued to refuse, his smile faltered and he frowned at Ed, glaring and then gripping the collar of his shirt with both hands, screaming at him. ''TELL ME! TELL ME!''

Ed kept glaring at Jervis with an intensity, leaning away from the gentle touch on his face and grunting. He inhaled sharply again at Jervis' sudden aggressiveness, being lifted slightly off the ground. He kept his glare and gulped, wincing at the shouting. He growled and moved his now-free arms to grip the sides of Jervis' face, pushing him to the side and toppling over him, on top of him. He quickly moved to sit up so he straddled him and he put his hands either side of Jervis' head, breathing out heavily. ''A kiss.'' He finally answered the riddle.

Jervis gasped loudly, not expecting Eds movements but he quickly replaced his shock with a smirk and he growled back at him, though it seemed more playful and taunting than aggressive. He looked up at Ed, letting him pin him to the floor and he grinned deviously, breathing in calmly when Ed answered the riddle. ''Finally, Edward. I thought you'd never ask.'' He smirked again before pulling Eds head down by his hair, crashing their lips together in an angry and forceful kiss.

Ed frowned, squinting his eyes when Jervis growled back and looking slightly suspicious when he smirked. Ed furrowed his brows after Jervis spoke, starting to say something along the lines of 'I didnt ask' but he was cut off by the forced kiss. He hissed at his hair being pulled in order to get him to lean down and gasped when he actually felt Jervis kissing him. He wasnt sure how to react to the situation, but somehow, the combination of the anger and what Ed now figured out was a form of lust- he couldn't stop himself from kissing back, his hands holding the sides of Jervis' face to support him.

Jervis smirked into the kiss, relishing in the fact that Ed was actually kissing back. This was definitely better than turning Ed insane. Well, at least for now.


End file.
